the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Rozenberg
Amber Rozenberg is a main character in Het Huis Anubis and the original, Dutch version of Amber Millington. She is portrayed by Iris Hesseling. View the Amber Rozenberg / Gallery About Amber is spontaneous and imaginative. Amber's dad has always given her everything she has pointed at. She was impulsive as a child, no wonder she always ends up in hilarious situations! Amber is a fun girl with a vivid imagination who always make something special out of everything. The mystery is fascinating to her, it is as if she is playing the lead role in her own Harry Potter book. When Nienke comes to the house, Amber becomes her very first friend. Since Appie joined the club, she has gotten more and more friendly with him. Appie always helps Amber with tasks. She was the first that know about Het Kistje. She always does the tasks with Appie, and they always end up messing things up. In the movie, The Return of Sibuna, Amber was very jealous of Appie's girlfriend, but it turned out that Appie's girl was evil. In the theater tour it was revealed Appie proposed to Amber after the last movie, so they are engaged. Amber is working as a model. Relationships Nienke Martens '(2006-Present;Best Friends;Roomates) ' When Nienke comes to the house, Amber becomes her very first friend. Nienke and Amber are best friends and shared a room at first, but since Victor ordered them to change rooms in Season 3. Trivia * She is Nienke's best friend. *She is one of the main Sibuna members. *She got sad when Jason left. *She had a karaoke party for Jason. *She had a teacher crush on Jason. *She was the first person that knew that Fabian was still alive. *In De Terugkeer van Sibuna, she kisses Appie. *She used to date Mick. *When Mick was constantly spending time with Mara, she got jealous a few times. *Amber's counterpart's are Amber Millington (American/British) and Delia Seefeld (German). *Amber's very interested in fashion. In De Terugkeer van Sibuna, it is revealed she became a model after leaving the school. *When she gets really jealous, she talks to her dad on her recorder and says she wants to go home. *In Season 1 of Het Huis Anubis, when Patricia Soeters was suspicious of Nienke Martens, she asked Amber Rozenberg to take something of Nienke's, so Amber took a Egyptian paper of Nienke's and after that Amber started defending Nienke. *She is less hot-headed then her English counterpart. *It is unknown if the Dutch Amber came up with Sibuna like her American/British and German counterparts did. *Just like her British/American counterpart, she has a teacher crush on Jason Winker (Jason Winkler in House of Anubis) and thought Jason was going to prom with her, so Amber was all dressed up for him but he went with Ester Verlinden (the Dutch version of Ester Robinson). Jason said "YOU LOOK AMAZING", making Amber think he was talking to her, but he walked to Ester and Amber started crying and ran into the bathroom sobbing. ' ' Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna